Calliope
Real Name: Candice Montgomery Title: the Free God, Summer Archon Court: Summer Mien: Calliope is a marble statue of Hellenistic proportions and ideals that has fallen into disrepair, though it seems some attempts at restoration were made. Her Summer mantle manifests as red-glowing ooze seeping out of the old injuries, and a matching laurel wreath crowns her like a DEATH halo. Or, it did. Now, with the death of Sensei Velasquez, Calliope bears the golden crown of Summer. Mask: A pale woman in her early 40s with aquiline features who always wears the same sober expression. Her curly, stone-white hair is in a lose bun, a white pencil always rests over her ear. She's covered in white scars that look like cracks, and her left arm is fitted with a metal and plastic prosthetic hand. Her right hand is missing two and a half fingers. Known Information: Calliope and Adonis were recruited by Bastien Dubois after the danseur discovered the unlikely duo in the nearby Hedge. Initially, Calliope joined the Spring Court alongside her sunnier "friend," but found she was unable to connect with the court's ideals or effectively relate to Desire as a patron emotion. Soon after joining Treehouse, Calliope began taking part in Sensei Velasquez's martial arts classes. She proved dedicated, and after some internal reflection (and months of enduring the goat's tirades), decided that she was better suited for the Summer Court. Once fully immersed in the strict hierarchy, Calliope became Sensei's go-to favorite fighter, sent alone to take down everything from Briarwolves to Border Reavers. Early on, the fights were beyond her skill level. She lost her fingers to a gang of Vileshrieks, and her arm to something bigger. An Exile, some murmur. For years, Velasquez kept pitting Calliope against monsters, putting her through grueling tests whole months long. She was roped into the Free Gods motley without complaint. Try as the satyr might to provoke a reaction, she never snapped, never talked back. Her becoming Treehouse's first Red Victor was something of an act of passion on Velasquez's part. The Summer King was engaging in diplomacy with his counterpart from the freehold of Houston, but discussion devolved into a screaming match that ended in a Hedge duel. The Houston changelings submitted their champion with fanfare and epithets, while Calliope stood off to the side, listening with dread while Sensei boasted about her. The satyr got so carried away with himself that he appointed her their Red Victor right there. Calliope brutally conquered her counterpart, and the title stuck. Relations between Treehouse and Gables Park Urban Center have only worsened since. Not long ago, on top of championing the freehold, Calliope taught many of Velasquez's classes for him, for no pay. She also ran many of his errands for him, also for no pay. He insisted that it was "giving back to the community." She said nothing. Now, Calliope has ascended the throne. She has the full support of her court, and all the makings of an even-handed leader. Rumors: Adonis is always getting under Calliope's skin for something or other, lots of people have heard her snap at him. She doesn't talk about them much anymore, but back when she first joined, she did a lot of asking about Shrines. Where to find them, how to get to them. '''Hollow: '''A small one, the door is one of the dojo's mirrors. Category:Treehouse Category:NPC Category:Changeling Category:Summer Court Category:King Category:Treehouse Chronicle Category:1990s